A Mermaid's Wish
by kawaii.smiles
Summary: A new enemy has appeared! And they find, another mermaid princess? Also, Kaito... has gotten a girlfriend? What will happen to Luchia? K&L please R
1. Prologue: A Mermaid's Tear

My first Mermaid Melody fanfiction :)  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PITCHI PITCHI PITCH OR MERMAID MELODY PURE**  
Flames are welcome but please don't flood me with them

**Prologue: A Mermaid's Tear**

_Oh, Kaito! Why did you have to get a girlfriend I thought I was most important to you…_slow but steady tears trailed down Luchia's face. Everyone was shocked at the news that

Kaito had gotten a girlfriend when he had Luchia. Hanon and Lina had tried to comfort her since yesterday but nothing had worked. Once again, Luchia's mind wandered of to the

memory of what had happened yesterday.

-Luchia's Flashback-

_Luchia, Hanon, and Lina were happily walking towards the beach when the threesome spotted Kaito. Luchia ran to Kaito as a huge smile formed on her face. "Kaito _

_Kaito!" she had yelled but he didn't turn to face her. When she had finally reached him, she tapped his shoulders and said angrily, "Kaito! Why didn't you answer me?" _

_Kaito turned around but he didn't smile or tease her like he usually did. Instead, he pointed at a pretty girl and said, this is Kaede and she's my girlfriend." Luchia froze and _

_she turned around and ran back to the Pearl Piari as tears were running down her face._

-End of Flashback-

Tears were coming down harder than ever as she laid down to rest her head. _Why Kaito? I don't understand any of this!_ Luchia sadly thought. _Now what's going to happen? To _

_Kaito? To me?_


	2. A Love Spell

Okay, so I will continue the story  
Thanks to:  
**Coreagurl  
Soda's girl  
LuchiaSakurai  
AwesomeRapidash**

For your encouraging comments, I'm dedicating this story to you guys so please enjoy  
Oh, and Kaede isn't a new enemy, she's just basically a snotty girl but you'll find out more later ;)  
Oh, and sorry that I use Lina instead of Rina, I don't know why I do it but I do

**Chapter One  
A Love Spell**

Luchia stood up from where she was sitting. She couldn't take it anymore. She had cried herself out the night before when she found out about Kaede and now, she was just mad. Right

then, Hanon and Lina entered the room. "Luchia, you have to calm down," Lina said. "NO! This is no good! Keep going Luchia! Get Kaito to notice you…no wait, get him to think you

don't care!" Hanon said with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe you're right Hanon," sighed Luchia. "Maybe going outside would help you. What about a swim in the ocean? It'll be fun,"

suggested Lina. "Okay, whatever, I just want to get Kaito out of my mind, responded Luchia. So the threesome headed outside. As they were crossing they street, they saw Kaito, arm

in arm with Kaede. Luchia's eyes clouded. _When he said 'I love you' to me, was it just all a joke. Was it foolish of me to believe him? Luchia thought on and on_. Luchia's

emotions were itching to get out. "KAITO NO BAKA!" Luchia screamed and then ran. Again, tears were flowing out of her eyes as she ran and ran. Unable to see through her tears,

she bumped into a stranger. "Gomennosai," she blurted out. "Hmm, it looks like you just got dumped," the stranger remarked. Luchia furiously looked up to face the stranger. He had

brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He also had a cute face. "Just leave me alone!" yelled Luchia. "Oh, gomen, I didn't think I was right. To make up for it, I'll buy you lunch. Oh by the way,

my name is Daisuke," he said. _Daisuke? He's so cute, maybe he's even as cute as Kaito. Oh no! Am I falling for him? Luchia thought_. Meanwhile, Daisuke was thinking, _maybe I _

_shouldn't have used my magic on Luchia. She already loves Kaito but I…love her. _

Sorry, but this is where I end. Please tell me if I should improve it or not


	3. The 8th Princess

**Chapter Two**  
"**The 8th Princess"**

Kaito watched Luchia as she took off. He was about to go after her when Kaede pulled his arm. "Don't bother with her," Kaede smirked. "Kaito! Aren't you going to go after her?"

asked Hanon. "Hanon, just leave this jerk alone and let's go after her," said Lina. Hanon and Lina glared at Kaito and they sprinted off towards the direction Luchia ran off in. Kaito

watched them run until they were out of sight and then he turned and faced Kaede. "Why? Why are you making me go out with you? Why are you threatening to hurt Luchia?" Kaito

demanded. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Kaede. Then her mind drifted off into her memories.

-Kaede's flashback-

_Kaede ran off as fast as she could when Kaito rejected her again. No matter how hard she tried, Kaito would not accept her love. As she ran, she accidentally bumped into a _

_stranger wearing a long black cloak. She was about to take off again when the stranger said, "Do you seek love from someone that'll never give you love? I can help you, if _

_you promise to do my will," said the stranger. "I…I…I'll accept your offer," stuttered Kaede._

-end flashback-

Kaede shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I told you, I know nothing," Kaede said firmly. "Or do you," said a voice. A girl with brown hair and light brown eyes walked up to Kaito

and Kaede. "Tell me, who did you get help from," questioned the girl. It was at that time when Kaito spotted her shell shaped necklace. Kaito pushed the girl off to the side so Kaede

couldn't hear what he was asking her and he asked, "Could you be… a mermaid?" The girl smiled. "I'm Keiko. The 8th mermaid princess," she responded lightly.


	4. AN Notice

There will be no update this week because I'm really busy and I've been slipping in my grades, so next update will probably be next Saturday which is December 23, 2006

Thanks,  
Surprisingsmilesx3

oh and if you can, please reveiw my fanfics...thank you


	5. Revealed

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
This chapter stinks but please, still read it

**Chapter Three  
"Revealed" **

"The 8th mermaid princess? But… there are only 7 seas and…that wouldn't be possible," Kaito said firmly. "Oh, really? It's true that there are only 7 seas, but, have you ever

wondered, is there something that connects the 7 seas together?" questioned Keiko. "Well, no," responded Kaito. "Well, there is and I am the princess of that sea," said Keiko. "And if

you'll excuse me," said Keiko. She went up to Kaede and faced her. "Who have you been talking to?" demanded Keiko. "I told you! No one!" snapped Kaede. "I will find out!"

exclaimed Keiko. Keiko then spun on her heels and walked away. Kaito and Kaede watched her walk away. Keiko swiftly walked down the street. She knew that something big was

about to happen to the seas. Something evil was going to happen. As she walked on, she saw 3 girls and one guy. She was about to walk on when she overheard them talk about the 7

seas. She walked up to them. "Excuse me, but may I talk to you?" Keiko asked the girl with blue hair. "Sure," said the blue haired girl. "Could you be, a mermaid princess?" asked

Keiko. "I, uh, mermaid? What are you talking about?" asked the blue haired girl nervously. "It's okay. My name is Keiko and I'm a mermaid princess!" said Keiko. "I'm Hanon, but,

how could you be a princess when there should only be 7?" asked Hanon. That was when Keiko spotted the guy next to her. "Daisuke? What are you doing here?" asked Keiko. She

looked at Luchia. "No, you couldn't have…did you put a spell on her?" said Keiko angrily. "Nee-chan…" said Daisuke quietly.


End file.
